The Rogue Physician
by stereotypicalgamer
Summary: A doctor's live is plunged into turmoil after several events occur in regards to his study of the source of the plague that feasts on the dirtiest of Dunwall's animals: the rats.
1. Prologue

Hello, and thank you for clicking on this story. This is my second fanfiction, my first is the Retired Bandit, a Skyrim fanfiction that doesn't really tie in with the story or the lore of the Elder Scrolls, but I decided to place some characters I created in scenarios in-game, and have a plot tying it all together. Wait, isn't that what a fanfic is?... Forget you're reading. I kind of am doing the same with this fanfic, and this is really a prologue for a story to come. Suggest, follow, favorite, review, tell me it was awful... all of that stuff that you do, and I will see you later.

As Therelo drogged his legs through the murky sewers, he continually checked around in the dark waters for any rats. The damn things were behind this entire thing... he just had to prove it. They just can't all of a sudden start spreading diseases hidden deeply within their genetic DNA. No matter what you believe, that just can't happen.

A rat scurried along in the water quickly, as Therelo hurried along to catch it. The rat juked around the masculine hands of Therelo, until it brought him unto one mysterious man, hiding in the dark shadows of Dunwall's sewers. His arms are crossed, and he's leaning back on the filthy, concrete wall behind him.

"You, the one they called Therelo," the voice demanded. "You need to back off."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Back off of your project. You won't find anything; you'll just get yourself killed."

"Is that a threat? Because I can handle myself just fine without you butting into my business."

"You could take it as a threat, or a warning. I won't give you another chance. Just back off of the entire deal right now."

"Do you have anything more than words and rat shit to back that up?"

"I have..." the figure uncrossed his arms and stood straight. "Some connections."

"What kind of connections?"

"The kind that can have the leader of a nation killed at the drop of a heartbeat."

"So, wait a minute... are you saying you had the Empress killed?"

"We shall see, my friend... we shall see."


	2. Fast Times in Coldridge

Despite the unusual sewer man's request, Therelo continued his research. He had to figure out what could possibly create an epidemic such as the one that was destroying Dunwall. It couldn't be the Bottle Street Gang or any other low ranked punks... this was just too widespread. As if something else was telling him to stop his research, a heavy pounding came across his door.

"Who is it?" Therelo questioned.

"An old friend," the voice replied. "I warned you to stop."

"I don't listen to threats."

"Well, now you're going to pray you did."

A window shattered on the other side of the house, startling Therelo. He saw a black-masked man staring back at him when he went to investigate.

"Aagh!"

He quickly turned around as if to run away, only to meet another black-masked man.

"Wakey, wakey..." a voice commented.

"Huh?" Therelo slowly woke up. He was bound to a torture chair, with the Lord Regent looking at him.

"How was your rest?"

"Fuck you. I know you have something to do with the epidemic."

"But, me and my friend here are here to make sure you forget about all your little escapades in the sewers."

"You..."

"I'm sorry," Sokolov replied. "I deeply am. I wish I could've told you..."

"Enough! Anton, give me the rod."

"I..."

"Give me the rod!"

"But..."

"Do you want to be like Therelo here, bound to a chair, with no fucking hope?"

"No, sir, but..."

"THEN GIVE ME THE ROD!"

Sokolov reluctantly gave him an iron rod, with a red tip.

"I'm warning you: Mommy won't be here to kiss this little mess."

He applied the rod to Therelo's arm, which was responded to with much screaming.

"Now, did that hurt? Much more hurt will follow, in the days to come."

Therelo was in a dreamlike state, somewhere with floating land and frozen time. He was greeted by a mysterious man.

"Therelo, through these next few days, you will be physically and mentally tried. Your best friend and the Lord Regent's physician, Anton Sokolov, has betrayed your very name. He has been trying foolishly to uncover the secrets of my mark. He should know better than that to sadly attempt to be interesting. But you, you're special. You told the Lord Regent himself to fuck himself, and accepted the penalty for doing so. I like you. You have guts. You'll need them for the next few days. Fair warning." The mysterious man proceeded to vanish.

Therelo woke up behind bars, no doubt in Coldridge. The very rats that he tried to protect from the Regent's epidemic were scouring his arms for meat. He promptly killed them, snapping their little necks. While snapping the necks of these filthy vermin, he noticed a symbol on his left hand. An unusual symbol, no doubt from another language.

"Man, they sure have beefed up security here since that escape a week ago."

"Yeah. Why wasn't the security any tougher? I mean, it was the murderer of the Empress we were holding; shouldn't we have known he was going to break loose?"

"I know, right? Tobio would still be alive if we had a few tallboys, instead of two men."


	3. Hello, Friend

Hey guys, I just wanted to ask of you to review the story. Tell me what you think, even if you think it's shit, because I won't be able to produce better content for you unless you do so. Thank you! By the way, this is one of my shorter chapters, because I am currently focusing on my Skyrim fanfic, the Retired Bandit, but I promise that this will be my primary focus soon!

He pulled on the bars, keeping him from his research. They wouldn't move; a physician, of all people, should know that. He looked down at himself, and realized he looked like shit. He hadn't had a meal in the longest time, and the rats ate away what meat was left on him. If there was an escape to this hell, he'd stick out like a tallboy in a crowd of weepers. He was still investigating the unusual symbol on his hand, wondering if the Lord Regent had marked him with it, when he noticed his door was open, and a mysterious man was standing there.

"Don't ask who I am, but I'm a friend. This place's security is shit, so just stay away from the guards and they won't care. Just in case they've bumped this place's security up, take this sword."

The sword had blood stains on the blade, and the hilt was a bit damaged from who knows what, but Therelo figured it was better than nothing.

"Hey, before you go," Therelo inquired, "who are you?"

"A friend," the saviour replied. "A friend that you will be well acquainted with, soon."


End file.
